


Horde Climb

by for_t2



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, F/F, Hugs, Redemption, Rescue Missions, Suspicions, Trapped In Elevator, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:22:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_t2/pseuds/for_t2
Summary: Redemption comes in many forms, but Catra wasn't expecting that being trapped in a slowly moving elevator with Adora would be one of them - especially when they have a princess (and a universe) to save
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 43





	Horde Climb

**Sub-level X**

The good thing about being evil was that you never really had to worry about what you were doing.

Of course, the bad thing about becoming good again was the regret. Was just how much regret there was. So much regret. But that wasn’t the worst bit. The worst bit wasn’t the guilt or the shame or the crushing weight of the feeling that you might never be able to make it right again. No, the worst bit was the overwhelming desire never to be evil again.

So overwhelming that, even when it would come in handy, Catra would do anything not to get anywhere near that line again.

Which, of course, meant that trying to break through a corridor packed with armed and bloodthirsty Horde Prime soldiers was taking her significantly longer than it should’ve. Which, of course, was a tiny bit of a problem. Especially since Horde Prime might’ve been a little pissed off after Catra broke out of her cell, and especially since Glimmer was scheduled for a vacation to the lovely beaches of mind extraction.

It was all Catra could do to just dance around them, leaping past the bullets, punching with sheathed claws, everything just to survive.

By the time she crashed into the elevator, blood smearing against the wall as she jammed the buttons, it was all she could just to squish herself to the side where the bullets it.

And by the time the doors slid shut with a ding, it was all she could do just to breath.

**Level 2**

Going from almost passed out to scrambling to your feet is never a pleasant experience. Especially when the elevator doors ding open long before Catra got anywhere near Horde Prime’s throne room.

Especially when the first thing that came through the doors was a flying fist.

A fist that slammed right into her face.

A fist that slammed really hard.

Really hard.

“Catra?”

“Adora?”

**Level 3**

There were about a million emotions that rushed through Catra’s brain as the elevator continued its steady climb upwards.

“What the hell are you doing here?” A million emotions that rather obscured the inconvenient fact that the person she hadn’t seen in weeks, the person she had to say everything to, was holding a sword to her throat. “Answer me!”

“Adora?” Catra should’ve hated how vulnerably desperate her voice sounded.

“You’re working for him.” Adora pushed the sword a little closer to Catra’s artery, almost breaking skin. “I knew it!”

“I…” Catra didn’t know what she was supposed to say.

“Where’s Glimmer?”

“Please.”

**Level 4**

Catra really couldn’t blame Adora for the glare of utter suspicion. “Please what?”

“We have to save Glimmer?”

“We?”

“Adora.” Somehow her voice managed to reach a new level of desperation. “Horde Prime’s going to…”

“Going to what?”

“Duck!”

For a split second, Adora’s eyes glanced behind her. Just long enough for Catra to push the sword away from her neck and push past her.

Long enough to Catra to kick back the primebot that tried to push past the elevator doors.

**Level 5**

An elevator wall never felt so good as when Catra slumped back against it. As the elevator rose up again. “They’re going to—”

“I knew it!” A feeling that was briskly interrupted by Adora grabbing her and pulling her back up. “It’s a trap!”

“A trap?”

“Where’s Glimmer?”

Adora had a lot of talents that Catra should respect and maybe even appreciate (a lot), but perception usually wasn’t one of them. “That’s what I’m trying to tell you!”

“It’s…” The glare of slightly less suspicion this time. “It’s a trap.”

“Aah!” Sometimes Catra just couldn’t believe her.

“You’re evil.” Somehow, Adora decided this would be the best time to double down on her suspicion. On her stupid little vendetta, little crusade, little…

Catra had enough.

This time, it was Catra’s turn to punch Adora. And, of course, Adora punched back. And Catra punched back. And so on and so on. Just like old times.

And, as always, the fight ended in sparks. Except this time it was literal sparks. The problem with fighting in an elevator is that it’s a little cramped.

“You’ve got to be kidding me.”

The sparks came from the elevator panel. The panel that was now hanging from its wires. The panel where all the buttons were shining green.

For every single floor.

**Level 9**

As the door dinged open for the fourth time, Adora let out a Mermista-worthy sigh. “It’s going to stop at every level, isn’t it?”

Catra shrugged. She still wasn’t sure what to say, and the elevator thing seemed pretty obvious. “This is all your fault.”

“My fault?”

“You punched me first.” Catra shrugged again. It was the truth.

“What’s wrong with you?” Catra didn’t like the way Adora’s fist curled up again. Unfortunately for Adora, she was used to it by now.

“Lots of things.” Catra leaned against the wall, arms crossed and aloof. “Where do you want me to start?”

“You tried to destroy the world?”

“Who hasn’t?”

“I haven’t!”

“Not yet.”

Adora let out yet another aggravated sigh. Mermista had obviously trained her well. “You’re impossible.”

Well, Catra thought, Adora was even more impossible. “Anything else you want to tell me?” They had plenty of time for it. She could do this all day.

**Level 15**

There are a lot of problems with being good again. Problems that make you want to try so hard, even if you can’t help but feel that you’re going to fail.

Being good again is why Catra was the first to crack. It only took six levels of seething silence. “Adora?”

“What?” Adora’s curt reply came through gritted teeth.

“I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“For…” Catra didn’t really have the energy anymore, so she just gestured vaguely everything. “Trying to destroy the universe?”

“That’s it?”

It wasn’t. But Catra wasn’t really where to start, and she was pretty sure if she tried to list them all, she’d forget a few. “And everything else.”

Adora eyed her with the strangest look. “Really?”

“Yeah.”

**Level 18**

It took a few levels before Adora opened her mouth. She almost shut it again right away. “What are you doing here?”

“Horde Prime has Sparkles.” Catra tapped her fingers against the elevator wall as it climbed, slowly but surely. “Figured I’d go save her.”

“How do I know you weren’t going to team up with him?”

“You don’t.” And, to be honest, the thought had crossed Catra’s mind. A thought she immediately tried to bury, but a thought that ended up just one more thing on her list of things to make amends for. “But I won’t. I promise.”

“I’m pretty sure I remember you trying to kill her.” Adora kept her hands on her sword. “And me.”

She had a point. “Sorry?”

Adora snorted in disbelief. Or, at least, what Catra assumed was disbelief. Adora had changed since that night in the forest so long ago. She looked good. “That’s it?”

“Well,” Catra had to bite back a retort. Had to try to be better. “Maybe you should’ve killed me.”

“Never.” The response came without a second of hesitation and with a look of offended concern. “I would never.”

**Level 21**

If the conversation was becoming increasingly uncomfortable, what really made Catra need to squirm was the look on Adora’s face. It was all wrong. It was too… as harsh as it was, it was too gentle to be deserved.

“And then what?”

“And then…” Catra had to take a moment to take a breath. To stop herself from shedding even a single tear. “And then Double Trouble—”

The two of them were thrown to the ground as the elevator jerked to a halt.

For a few seconds, neither of them moved.

“Adora?”

“Catra?”

“We should probably get—” The elevator jerked again. Downwards. “Out!”

**Level 13**

Catra clung on to the elevator shaft ropes as tightly as she could.

“Catra?”

“What?” Above her, face as white as an old corpse in fresh snow, Adora clung on to the ropes even more tightly.

“I think I’m going to…” Her eyes went wide. Her grip slipped a little.

“Adora, just—”

“Fall!”

Catra lunged for her.

Just in time.

Just in time to grasp a single one of Adora’s wrists.

“Don’t let go.” Easier said that done, especially as Adora wriggled to try and swing back to the rope. “Please don’t let go.”

“Adora?” Catra could feel her grip loosening. “Shut up.”

**Level 17**

Sometimes, having a tail comes in handy. It’s great for balance, and, as Catra was finding out, great at helping her and Adora inch their way up the ropes. Very slowly.

“Hurry up!”

“I’m not as strong as you, Adora.”

“You’re stronger than this.”

Catra really would’ve rolled her eyes right then and there if she didn’t need all her concentration focused on climbing. “I’ve been a prisoner in this stupid ship for weeks. The cooks aren’t as fancy as Bright Moon.”

“Glimmer’s in danger.”

Catra stopped entirely. “I know!”

“Then move faster!”

**Level 25**

Every single muscle in Catra’s body ached. Every. Single. One.

“Are we there yet?”

And, as much as he wished she could roll her eyes, as much as she wished she could bite back, she had to admit that she missed this. Training with Adora had always been one of the best bits of her day. “Almost.”

“You sure?”

Catra looked up. “I’m sure.”

**Level 29**

Catra and Adora both collapsed onto the floor after they hauled themselves out of the shaft. The nice, friendly solid floor.

By the time Catra caught her breath and pulled herself up, Adora was already a step ahead. “Catra?”

“Yeah?”

Adora looked her over. Gave her the smallest, saddest of smiles. “This isn’t over.”

She was right. As usual. But maybe, finally, Catra thought that that could be a good thing. “It shouldn’t be.”

Adora opened her mouth to say something. Shut it again. Instead, she rushed over. Threw her arms around Catra. “I missed you.”

Catra returned the hug as tightly as she could. “Me too.” And maybe it was the best feeling she had ever had. The closest she had ever felt to being whole. To being a person.

When Adora pulled out of the hug, she steeled herself. Nodded. Drew her sword. “It’s not over.”

“Good.” Catra gave her the first real smile in forever. “But we should probably Princess Shiny first.”

“Together?”

Catra nodded. “Together.”

**Author's Note:**

> I am all aboard the S5 hype train. I can't wait until it comes out tomorrow


End file.
